


If I Can't Have You

by OliversMuse



Series: Silent Killers [4]
Category: Arrow - Fandom, Felicity Smoak - Fandom, Murder Mystery - Fandom, Oliver Queen - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: FBI, Murder, New Day, married, partners, solving cases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: Oliver and Felicity are called to a murder suicide. As they work together they try to unravel why a wife would kill her husband and then herself and where the couples marriage took a wrong turn.Part of the "Silent Killers" series.





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver held Felicity close to his side as she cried. Her tears broke his heart. It was always this way when they handled the murder of child and recently they had completed just such a case. Felicity sniffled as she thought of the conversation they had not yet had. Kids. 

Having to deal with child abuse as well as child murder cases could make one cynical. It made you wonder why you would bring a child into a world that is so hateful, so cruel. They had started the discussion many times before, but they would get interrupted by a call from the station. Maybe now was a good time. 

"Oliver? Have you ever thought about us having kids?"

Oliver looked down at her in surprise. She was laying on his chest her hand gently stroking his skin. Her question took him by surprise. They had tried to have this discussion so many times so the fact that she was bringing it up now told him it was eating at her.

“I think about it all the time. Why?”

“I think about it too. Do you want kids?”

Oliver smiled, “A little you running around? Of course. That would be amazing.”

“Do I sense a but in your tone?” She moved to lean her elbow on her pillow a she looked at him.

He turned toward her and did the same. “Well I know there have been times where we have both seen things we would rather not see, like this case we just finished. We have both wondered if it would be fair to bring a child into this world.”

She looked down. Yes, they had said that many times, but she still could not get it off her mind. She lifted her chin.

“I want kids. I want a child with you. A little Oliver running around with a perpetual frown on his face.” She teased him and ran her hand along his jaw. 

“Well it would be a little blonde girl with glasses and a ponytail who is as smart and as beautiful as her mother.” He stroked her cheek as well. “You sure about this?”

She nodded. “More sure than anything other than my love for you. But I think we need to discuss it some more. I mean it would not be fair to have a baby when both of us are on call 24/7. I would have to change my job.”

Oliver frowned, “Or I could. I know how much you love the forensics side of things.” He pulled her back into his arms. “We can talk some more about that later.”

She settled back against him and they both sighed in frustration as their buzzers went off simultaneously.

Felicity grabbed her phone and looked at the message. “Murder-suicide.”

They both climbed out of bed and showered quickly together. It was tough not to initiate something sexual with his wife. She was stunning when she was naked with water dripping down her body. But they both knew they did not have time, so they quickly dressed and headed out the door.

It was 10:00 p.m., at night as they pulled up to the house surrounded by police cars. Oliver stole a kiss before they got out of the car.

Working together for them was effortless, natural. But they had to always be aware of each other and never take the other for granted.

Felicity’s eyes glanced around the yard and when she did not see a body they realized that the victims must be inside. They usually were but, in their job, they had to keep their eyes open for anything.

Felicity headed to the bedroom, “Hey Jim. What we got?” She grabbed some gloves from her jacket pocket. She always carried them and as she pulled them on and walked into the bedroom, she smelled the blood. It was musky and dense and almost made your body recoil, but she had become use to the smell and she looked around with a keen eye.

The wife was laying across the bed on her back as if she had been sitting on the side of the bed. She had one bullet hole to the to the side of her head and Felicity looked her over noting her clothing. Pajamas. She was getting ready for bed or had been in bed.

The male victim was laying on his side of the bed as if he had been asleep. The covers were pulled up to his neck and he had one bullet hole to the forehead. 

Oliver walked in moment later and almost gagged from the smell. He covered his nose with his arm. “What have we got?”

Felicity grinned at him. “You always refuse to wear a mask.”

“It gets in my way.” His voice was muffled from behind his arm. 

“Ok, so we have a Caucasian male, probably in his 40’s who appears to have been shot in his sleep.” She pointed to the woman. “The wife then walked around to her side of the bed, sat down and shot herself.”

Oliver noted the blood spatter and tissue strewn across her pillow and the gun laying on the floor at her feet.

“Fight?” Oliver looked around the room.

”Possibly. Most murder-suicides are initiated from that.” Felicity looked around the room as well. It seemed to be well kept. She looked at Oliver with a sadness in her eyes. She had noted the children’s pictures along the hallway walls. “Where are the kids?”

“I checked with Sarah and she said they are with the neighbors. The neighbors heard the gunshot and the kids screaming. She found the couple and then the kids. They were huddled in their bedrooms.”

Sadness washed over Felicity. As cold and as emotionless as you had to be to do this job, the kids always got to her. Oliver walked around the room checking for any clues that might have been left, anything that might look like there was a struggle. 

Felicity walked back around to the woman. “I think she killed him in his sleep but will know more when we do the autopsy. The fact that he had not defensive wounds on his heads suggests he was sleeping.”

Oliver placed his hand son his hips. “You realize we are going to have to question the kids, right?”

Felicity turned to him with a sad expression on her face. “I know. I can’t Oliver.” He nodded because he knew what she was saying.

“I will have Jefferson go with me.” 

“Oliver?”

He turned when she said his name and he saw the anguish on her face, “Be gentle.”

He nodded and then walked down the hall. The pictures teased and taunted him as he passed. He hated to question kids. They were so vulnerable, so innocent. They had just lost their parents and had heard the gun shots. He tried to shake his mind of the thoughts and focus on his job. His job was to find out what happened and give the family closure.

***

Felicity removed her gloves as she walked out of the bedroom. She would know more after the autopsy and after Oliver talked to the children. As she walked out the front door she heard wailing. A woman was standing at the yellow tape and she was crying loudly. Tears were streaming down her face and the police officer who was handling the crowd was trying to calm her down. 

Felicity walked over and touched his shoulder. “Can I have a moment James?” The man stood back and nodded. 

“Sure Miss Smoak.”

Felicity turned to the woman who was almost crumpled to the ground. She looked familiar.

“Hi, my name is Agent Felicity Smoak-Queen, I am working forensics for this case. Did you know the victims?”

The woman nodded her head furiously as she tried to stem her tears. “That is my brother’s house.”

Felicity looked at her in surprise. Now they could identify the victims. “Your brother?”

The woman nodded, and Felicity pulled out her pad and paper. “Can you give me his name?”

“Jerrod. Jerrod Adams”

“And his wife’s name?”

The woman’s face contorted into anger. “She wasn’t his wife. Or least not for long. Jerrod was going to divorce that bitch.”

Ahhhhh, that told Felicity a lot. “Ok. But can you tell me her name?”

“Sheila.” The woman spit out her name as if it was venom to her tongue. 

Felicity looked at the woman seeing the anger in her eyes. “You said your brother was going to divorce her. Do you know if he had served her with the papers?”

“Yes, yesterday.”

“How did Sheila feel about that?”

“Oh, she was pissed. She kept going on and on about how she had devoted 20 years of her life to him and those kids.”

“Was Jerrod going for custody of the children?”

The woman nodded and looked at her. “I warned Jerrod that Sheila was crazy but he would not listen to me.”

Felicity saw the pain in the woman’s eyes. “Were you there when he served her?”

“No, he called me afterwards. I could hear her screaming at him in the background. He had to go into his office and lock the door to get away from her.”

Felicity quickly scribbled her notes. “Ma’am. Would you be willing to come down to the station and give a statement? I promise it won’t take long. It would help us with this case and hopefully bring some justice to your brother.”

The woman wiped the tears from her face. “Ok.” 

Felicity gave her a soft smile and led her to a nearby squad car. “Dennis will you take Ms….” She looked at the woman prompting for her name.

“Alicia. Alicia Adams.”

Felicity smiled, “Will you escort Ms. Adams to the station and have Detective Harris get her statement?” Felicity squeezed the woman’s hands. “Don’t worry Alicia. We will figure this out.”

The woman nodded, and Dennis started the car and drove off. 

Felicity watched the car drive way until the lights could no longer be seen before she walked to her car. She texted Oliver that she was going to the morgue and when he did not respond she knew he was busy. 

They would talk later.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver walked to his car and sat for a moment trying to get his emotions in check. It was always hard talking to kids and today had been no different. He had a counselor from the precinct meet him at the house, but things had still been tough and after about 30 minutes of questioning Oliver had stopped. The kids had been through enough and he could tell from their answers that this was something they did not want to talk about right now. It was too soon.

He noticed Felicity’s text and decided to head to the morgue to talk to her. Luckily Jefferson had brought his own car, so Oliver pulled away and soon he parked outside the morgue and walked in, the smell making his nose crinkle. Felicity was sitting in the coroner’s office looking through a microscope when he arrived. She sat back in the seat and leaned her head back to accept the kiss he offered her before he sat down.

“I got your text. What did you find?”

“Well first our male victim’s name is Jerrod Adams. I spoke to his sister at the scene. She was extremely distraught, but she agreed to go to the station to give her statement.”

“Statement? Did she know something?” That caught Oliver’s attention.

“It seems our female victim, Sheila Adams had just been served with divorce papers yesterday afternoon. And let me tell you there is no love loss between Sheila and Jerrod’s sister.”

“You think Sheila killed Jerrod over the divorce?”

Felicity shook her head. “No there is more to this. Alicia, Jerrod’s sister was bitterly angry at Sheila. She said that Sheila was angry about the divorce and she heard her going on and on about how she had devoted 20 years of her life to Jerrod and the kids.”

Oliver sighed, “Well I can see where being with someone that long and then it just going away could make one upset.” He looked at Felicity. “What do you think?” He always valued her opinion and in crimes of passion she was usually spot on with her thoughts.

“I think David might have been in love with someone else and was divorcing her because of it.”

“You don’t think he was just threatening to take the kids away from her?” Oliver was thinking about Felicity’s theory of someone else. Could that be it?

“No. Because she ended up taking both her and Jerrod’s lives which left the kids alone. The kids were not her priority in this situation sadly.”

Felicity did have a good point. Most women would try to run with the kids if they were being threatened with custody. This woman had taken it to the extreme and killed her husband and then herself. Oliver stood up. “Maybe I should go and talk to his sister Alicia.”

Felicity nodded. “I am going to continue to go over the toxicology. So far there was no alcohol or drugs in her system. This was purely a crime of passion.”

Oliver nodded and then walked out the door. He pulled his car around to the precinct parking lot next door and then hurried inside. He was curious to find out just what Alicia knew about the murders.

***

He made his way to the interrogation rooms. “Hey Ben? Where are they holding Alicia Adams?”

“Room three boss.”

“Thanks.” Oliver made his way to room three and walked in with a pen and pad.

“Alicia Adams?”

The woman nodded, giving him a curious look. She had been here for 2 hours and was ready to get back home.

“I am Agent Queen. You spoke with my wife Felicity at the crime scene. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?”

“Can I leave after?”

Oliver gave her a sympathetic smile. “Of course.”

Alicia sat back in her chair and looked at the agent in front of her. Maybe he and his wife could get some justice for her nieces and nephew.

“Can you tell me about the relationship with your brother and his wife?

Alicia nodded, “It was strained. It had been for a while. Jerrod didn’t love her anymore.”

“Do you know why?”

“Because Sheila was crazy.” She looked at him as if he should have known that.

Oliver was confused, “What do you mean?”

“She was constantly tearing him down one day and then she would be all happy the next.” Oliver took notes as Alicia spoke.

“Well a lot of people have up and down days.” Oliver was trying to play the devil’s advocate. Moodiness did not make one a killer.

“But this was more than that. Almost to an extreme.” Alicia sat forward, trying to help him understand. “It was borderline abusive the way she would talk to him.”

“Did this ever happen in front of the kids?”

“No, she was very careful about that. But there would be times I talked to Jerrod on the phone and I would hear her yelling at him.”

“Alicia, do you know if Jerrod was seeing someone else?”

Alicia gave him a nod, “Yes. He told me he had recently met someone. Someone that he worked with and that they had been seeing each other for a few months. In fact, Jerrod and Sheila had been sleeping in separate bedrooms for months.”

That caught Oliver’s attention even more. “Do you think he said something to Sheila about this woman?”

Alicia frowned, “I don’t know. As much as he wanted to get away from Sheila he was afraid of what she would do. I can’t imagine him telling her.”

Oliver thought about that. Could Sheila have found out on her own? It was a lead they needed to follow.

“Alicia thank you so much.” He pulled his card from his pocket. “Please if you can think of anything else do not hesitate to call me.”

“Mr. Queen? I am 100% certain that Sheila shot him and then herself. She was unhinged. My brother suffered for months because of her.”

Oliver stood and slowly led her out of the room. He needed to let her go because he had a lead to follow. He needed to find the woman at Jerrod’s place of work and talk to her.

***

Felicity had looked over the toxicology reports at least 10 times and she was still surprised that there had been no alcohol or drugs in either of the deceased’s blood work. She rubbed her eyes as she removed her scrubs and then walked toward the front door.

She was hoping that Oliver had a little more information to share because right now this was looking like a simple wife kills husband and then herself, but Felicity and Oliver both knew that things were not always that simple.

She walked toward the precinct going over in her mind the crime scene. What could have caused a mother of three beautiful children to snap and kill her husband and then herself?

Felicity stopped and got two cups of coffee before walking to the precinct. She knew Oliver was probably just as exhausted as she was, so she wanted to surprise him.

Oliver was staring at the computer screen of his desk when she walked into the office. He turned in his chair and looked at her with a little bit of hope. “Anything new?”

She shook her head and handed him his black coffee. “Nothing. You?”

“Well maybe. I was waiting to discuss it with you. Alicia told me that Jerrod had been seeing a woman at his office. I went by and spoke to her and all she could tell me was that she had been seeing Jerrod for about two months. She knew he was married but he had told her that he and his wife had been estranged for months and that he was going to divorce her.”

“So are you thinking that when he gave her the divorce papers and told her about this woman that Sheila became angry. The classic, she couldn’t have him so nobody else will scenario?”

Oliver nodded, “That is exactly what I think. Alicia said that Jerrod and Sheila had been sleeping in separate bedrooms for months.”

Felicity sighed, she agreed. “Well after combing through the toxicology for 30 minutes I could find no traces of alcohol or drugs in either person’s system. Maybe he laid down to go to sleep and she slipped into the bedroom and shot him and then shot herself.”

Oliver stood and stretched, his muscles protesting from sitting way too long. “Why don’t we go back by the crime scene one more time and then head home.”

“That sounds good.” Felicity stood and grabbed her coffee. She was more than ready to go home.

They pulled up in front of the Adam’s house, the yellow crime scene tape still firmly around the front porch. They both ducked under and nodded to the police officer on guard before walking inside. Felicity headed straight upstairs and this time she stopped by the guest bedroom. It was clean with the bed made but she noticed something that had slipped past her before. There were some of Sheila’s things, non-descript things in the side table by the bed. So, this must have been the room that Sheila was sleeping in every night. But then something caught her eye in the corner of the side table. She reached back and tugged and out came a photo.

Felicity gasped. It was a picture of the male victim but he was laughing down into the face of another woman and he looked happy. “Oliver!” She called him and when he walked into the room she showed him the photo.

Felicity then walked into the master bedroom. The side of the bed that Jerrod had been lying in was rumpled, used. The side where Sheila had been found was not. There was an indention from where her body had been sitting but the covers were not pulled back.

Oliver walked in and looked around. “I think your theory is right Oliver. Look at the bed. I found some small things like chap stick and lotion in the bedside table in the guest bedroom, plus that photo. Also, the bed where Sheila was found is still made. She was not sleeping in here. She must have come in and shot him while he was sleeping and then turned the gun on herself.”

Oliver agreed. It was the only explanation. Sometimes cases were simple. That seemed to be the case in this one.

“Ok, well let’s head home and then we can make our report in the morning.”

Oliver took her elbow and led her out of the room. It had been a long day and there was no evidence that anyone other than Sheila was involved. It was sad to think that they would have to tell the kids that their mother killed their father. How do you tell any child that?

Oliver sat with the car running and Felicity look at him with concern. “Oliver are you ok?”

“Yeah, I just hate the thought of having to tell those kids that their mother killed their father.”

“Let’s not think about that tonight. Let’s go home.” Felicity took his hand and pulled it to her lips kissing the back.

Oliver placed the car in gear and then grabbed her hand holding it the entire way home.

***

The next morning Felicity typed up the report as Oliver spoke to the lead detective. The case was pretty much closed, and the truly sad part was there was no clear answer on why it had happened. They would never really know what was going through Sheila’s mind other than possible jealousy and the worst part was that the kids would grow up without their mother and father.

Felicity filed the report and as she was walking down the hall Oliver approached. He pulled her into an interrogation room and then proceeded to kiss her senseless. As they both broke apart gasping for air Felicity looked up at him with a dreamy expression.

“What was that for?”

“It was just because I love you.” Oliver gently cupped her face.

“Really? Come on Oliver. What is going on with you?”

“I got a call from A.R.G.U.S. They offered me a position as a weapons trainer.”

Felicity looked at him in shock. “Oliver, that is amazing.”

“I was waiting to talk to you about it but seeing those kids, knowing they would grow up without their parents. It just made me think. I don’t want to wait to start a family. I need to take this job.”

Felicity looked at him with hope in her eyes. “Oliver are you saying you want to try for a baby?”

He stood and walked over, taking her hands in his. “If you are ready. We had talked about the fact that one of us would have to change our job because the hours we work are not conducive for having a child. This is our opportunity. My hours would be 9:00 a.m., to 6:00 p.m., Monday through Friday.”

Felicity gave him a serious look. “Are you sure about this? You love being an agent.”

Oliver nodded and gently cupped her face again. “But I love you more and I love the thought of making a child with you. I want this.”

A smile spread across Felicity’s face and she threw her arms around his neck. “Yes Oliver. Let’s do it.”

Oliver hugged her tight picking her feet up off the ground. God, he loved this woman so very much and if nothing else good could come out of the tragedy they had just witnessed then this would be enough.

They were going to make a family.


End file.
